Aisuru Ani
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Siempre fue hijo único, en todo momento, nunca tuvo hermanos. Pero al estar cerca de Tsubasa, eso cambió.


_**Título: Aisuru Ani**_

_**Pairing: Aparición de Tsubasa/Hikaru y leve mención de Gingka/Madoka**_

_**Characters: Yu y Tsubasa**_

_**Genre: Family/Friendship**_

_**Rated: K ó K+ (K+ para prevenir y no lamentar XD ^^)**_

_**Palabras: 770 (Sin contar el título ni el 'FIN')**_

_**Páginas: 5**_

_**Summary: Siempre fue hijo único, en todo momento, nunca tuvo hermanos. Pero al estar cerca de Tsubasa, eso cambió.**_

_**Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_***.-AISURU ANI-.***_

_Siempre quiso un hermano…_

_¿Quién lo diría, no? ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Pues sí, increíble, pero verdad. Yu Tendo, el niño siempre sonriente, siempre quiso un hermano para jugar con él. Si era mayor, su hermano le protegería. Si era menor, le tocaría a Yu protegerlo. Pero no pudo tenerlo…_

_Pero al ver a Tsubasa, todo cambió. Admiraba a Ryuga, era verdad, pero en cuanto combatió contra Tsubasa, sintió admiración, de esa clase de admiración que tenía un niño hacia su hermano mayor. No podía hacer más que sonreír, siempre sonriente, como en todo momento._

_El caso era, que el pequeño Yu desde muy niño pidió un hermano, pero no pudo, su sueño se derrumbó, pero no se sintió mal, siguió feliz; pero al ver a Tsubasa, fue aún más feliz. Eran más que compañeros, eran más que amigos… Se podría decir… Que eran hermanos…_

_Pero hasta a él, la tristeza lo abarcó…_

_Porque ver a su compañero… No… A su hermano con ese carácter tan oscuro, era la única cosa que lo podía poner triste. Aunque a fin de cuentas, en el fondo, era el mismo Yu Tendo de siempre; por lo tanto, era el mismo Yu Tendo que sabía, que a pesar de todo, debajo de esa personalidad oscura, Tsubasa-Su querido hermano-era el mismo._

– **¿En serio tía? –**

– **Sí –**

_Solo Yu lo sabía, él siempre sabía lo que escondía o no escondía Tsubasa. Él siempre era el único que sabía cómo calmar a Dark. Él siempre era el único que sabía tratar temas delicados con Tsubasa. Era por esa razón, que él era el único y primero que supo-Y que siempre sabría-que su hermano estaba enamorado de Hikaru. Pero cómo aceptarlo…_

_Él adoraba a Tsubasa, lo respetaba y todo, pero no quería compartirlo con nadie, así que lo admitiría-Siempre lo admitiría-: Estaba celoso de todo el tiempo que pasaba Tsubasa con Hikaru. Aunque a fin de cuentas-Después de una embarazosa tarde de espiarles junto con Kenta, a ellos dos y a Gingka y a Madoka que iban en una cita doble-, no se sintió tan celoso al ver a su hermano feliz._

– **Vaya… – Se mostró sorprendido.**

**La mujer castaña asintió sonriendo – Vamos – Le extendió la mano – Tengo que llevarte con tu tío –**

**Él asintió – Sí, Madoka-san – Le tomó la mano.**

Caminaron por los largos pasillos del hospital, Madoka miró al niño-De apenas cortos tres años-quien se mantenía sonriente, un claro gesto de lo muy apegado que era con su tío. Sonrió ampliamente. Si no fuera porque el pequeño era hijo de sus dos amigos, estaría casi segura de que sería más bien hijo de su tío. Llegaron a la sala de espera, en donde le estaba esperando el _**hermano**_ del padre del pequeño.

**El niño, al ver al adulto rubio de ojos verdes, sonrió ampliamente con los ojos brillando, se soltó del agarre de Madoka y corrió hacia el mayor abrazándolo – ¡Tío Yu! –**

**Yu sonrió correspondiéndole el abrazo al pequeño peliplata de ojos púrpuras-azulados – ¡Ryuho, vaya que has crecido! –**

**El pequeño moreno alzó la mirada riendo al recibir una caricia de parte del rubio – Sí, y ya voy a ser hermano mayor, tío Yu –**

Madoka y Yu se dirigieron la mirada por un breve momento sonriendo, en ese momento, una enfermera se acercó diciendo que ya Hikaru había dado a luz. Ryuho le sonrió emocionado y se encaminaron a la habitación, en cuanto entraron, pudieron ver a Tsubasa al lado de la cama, a Hikaru recostada y con un bebé en brazos. Ryuho se acercó corriendo igualmente que Madoka, él caminó calmamente hasta situarse al lado de su hermano.

**Sonrió – ¿Qué es? –**

**Tsubasa le correspondió a la sonrisa – Niña –**

– **¿Cómo se llama, cómo se llama? – Preguntó sonriente el pequeño moreno viendo a la bebé dormida en brazos de su madre.**

**Hikaru le sonrió a su hijo – Akemi, Akemi Otori –**

**La pequeña Akemi abrió los ojos dejando ver su color dorado, Ryuho sonrió – ¡Tiene los ojos de oto-san, y tu cabello, oka-chan! – Akemi rió al ver a su hermano – Te lo prometo, Akemi-chan, yo te cuidaré –**

Yu jamás dejaría de sonreír, menos al ver esa escena tan hermosa. Se acercó a Tsubasa recargándose en su hombro y sonriendo ampliamente, en verdad que jamás se cansaría de ver eso: Al pequeño Ryuho y su nueva hermanita Akemi. Porque el verles juntos, le recordaba bastante a cómo, la primera vez que le dijo a Tsubasa que lo veía como su hermano mayor, éste le correspondió los sentimientos: le veía como su hermanito.

Porque a fin de cuentas, a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos, para Yu, Tsubasa siempre será su _**Aisuru Ani**_.

* * *

_***.-FIN-.***_

_**Datos: Aisuru Ani = Querido Hermano Mayor**_

_-Narración de Madoka-_

**-Diálogos-**

-Mi narración-

_**-Fuera del fic, título, 'FIN', y cuando recalco algo-**_

_**Me gusta bastante la relación de hermanos entre Yu y Tsubasa, me parecen eso: Hermanos ^^U**_

_**Y con el Tsubasa/Hikaru…-Susurro-Es un gusto mío, no se lo digan a nadie XD**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Dejen reviews please… ^^**_


End file.
